Hidden Behind the Pen
Sooo this is a very long one shot I haven't finished. 2/3/13 "Alright, everybody," Chiron said, scooting into his wheel chair. "Now that we have made friends with Camp Jupiter and the giant war is over, I think it's good that we have pen pals!" We all sighed. Even if we have are on good terms with Camp Jupiter, it's just the seven that are. The rest of us are still uncomfortable with them. But writing to them? No thanks. They all still seem like jerks, especially after they attacked Camp Half-Blood. My name is Ezroe. I'm 16 and a son of Apollo. I came to Camp Half-Blood just days after the Titan war. Then, when Camp Jupiter came to attack Camp Half-Blood, I had been beaten so badly, I almost lost feelings in my legs. Since then, I never liked Camp Jupiter. And this pen pal whatever won't make me. Chiron brought a big glass jar filled with what seemed like a thousand names in it. He one by one went to each table. When it came to me, I closed my eyes and picked out a girl named Emily, a daughter of Venus. Great. The stuck-up offspring of Venus. She'll probably just gossip or compliment herself in the letters or harass me. Typical of them. In my letter, I just put down an introduction about myself. Here it was: I tried being as nice as possible without trying to sound really boring, but I doubt it worked. Whatever. I'm probably not even going to bother to reply to her, when she writes back. 2/4/13 The next day, I checked the mail boxes and I got my letter from her: She seems like a really nice girl, I thought. But why would she be ugly? She's a daughter of Venus. But I guess I shouldn't get mad. Better than her bragging about it, although. 2/5/13 The next day, when I walked in to the mess hall, everyone was discussing about the letters. "My penpal is a jerk," my buddy, James said. He explained that his penpal was a son of Mars who only talked about how strong he was. "My penpal is boring! All he talks about is the giant war and how much better the Romans are!" my other friend, Damon said. "What about you, Ezroe?" he turned to me. "My penpal is a daughter of Venus." I replied, which they laughed at. "Man, I'm sorry, that's even worse than mine!" James laughed. "What, does she say? How gorgeous she is, and how ugly you are and all that crap?" "No, surprisingly." I laughed with them. "She actually said she wasn't that pretty. I don't know why, though. All Aphrodite girls are pretty here, at least." I gradually mumbled the words. "But they're all still a**es." "Speaking of a**es," Damon began. "One of the Venus girls called someone an a**. Maybe it's just your penpal who isn't an a**." I figured that that was probably true. It actually seemed like she was even the only nice child there. After I finished my eating, I headed down to my cabin, where I had written to Emily my letter. I decided to keep this one short and simple and talked about some random stuff, then asked her why she'd call herself ugly and that like all other daughters of Aphrodite she was probably stunning. Of course all the boys thought I was hitting on her, which was so clearly not true. I just wanted her to feel better. 2/24/13 After a couple more weeks of talking with her, we really hitted off. We talked about quests we went on, confrontations with gods we've had, crazy camp incidents, and stuff like that. I started getting worried when I realized I was starting to fall in love with her after this letter: After that message, but I realized that I was pretty close to her. She knew some of my confessions, I knew some of hers. We had inside jokes and I even looked forward to her writing back than Capture the Flag on some occasions. But that wasn't the only thing I realized: I had a crush on her. 3/6/13 Even after I realized I liked her, not much changed between us, (but that I was loving more and more about her)—mostly because I didn't want anything to change. We still talked about our day, made jokes and shared more stuff about ourselves. But today was her birthday. So instead of writing her a letter this time, I sent her a surprise iris message. I sat by the creek under the moonlight, during the campfire, so we could be alone. I didn't want anyone knowing about this. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I said. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes tightly in hope that she'll answer. When I saw her, I was amazed and shocked. She had flawless blue eyes, like an ocean. Moonlight-like teeth that formed the best smile ever. Tan skin, with a few hardly noticeable acne spots. What kind of confused me was why she only had not that many hairs on her the top of her head… oh no. "Emily?" I called. She wasn't paying attention, since she was productively doing something else. "Emily!" I shouted so loud, I thought the others could hear me. "Oh, um, hey. Hey Ezroe." she was picking at her head. She was emembarrased. I could tell. And I didn't want her to fell that way aat all. I decided to put the question about her hair to the side and continue with my original plan. "Happy birthday!" I shouted confidently. "I got you a present," I said and her smile widened. I took out a magical makeup kit that did your makeup on demand. "Aww, thank you, Ez." she laughed. She had a huge gorgeous smile on her face, like she was felt special that I remembered. I'm glad she felt that way. But I could tell she still felt uncomfortable and embarrased about herself. I was scared she had what I thought she had. "Don't make me ask," I admitted, but I felt so anxious. I just wanted to reassure myself that everything is alright. "Just tell me that you don't have what I think you have." A tear streamed down her face and I immediately knew the answer. I felt a surge of fear and anger burst through me. I wanted to scream at her for not telling me, but it just didn't seem right. I decided to put aside lecturing her and just wait for her response. "I know. I know I should have told you earlier. Go ahead be angry at me. I deserve it," she told me, still crying. She was practically reprimanding herself, by forcing herself to hear me scream at her. But I didn't. "I think you have better things to do than be lectured, Emily. I'm not going to scream at you. Just tell me why you didn't tell me earlier." I demanded. It was hard for me to see her upset and crying the first time I see her. It almost convinced me that this whole happy birthday message was a stupid mistake. "Because I knew you would act different in our letters. Instead of our teasing like brother and sister, you'd act different because you know that I'm dying. Your whole perspective would change on everything. That's what happens to everyone, when they find something about someone," she explained. I mentally scowled at saying brother and sister, but I only cared about that for a second. What she said was true, but I only came to realize that then. Before I could even catch my words or even think about anything, I said, "Emily, I love you. I love our conversations. I love your personality. I love your I immediately felt 3000 weights fall on my shoulders. I was scared of what she was going to say. It felt like one giant mistake saying that. She stayed speechless for a moment, until she saw my ADHD kick in and I was getting impatient. "Ez, I… I'm speechless. Until now, I haven't had feelings for you." When she said that, I could feel my heart sink, but I let her continue. "I always saw our relationship like a brother-sister thing; never more than—" "Brothers and sisters don't tell their secrets to each other," I bitterly mumbled unintentionally, but she could hear me. "I mean, continue." "I never saw more than that. But when you listed all those things, I realized that I'm also having a crush on you... Gods, this is really dramatic," she said. She wasn't feeling as embarrassed anymore, as the attention turned on me and how I liked her. "So…," I began. I did the stereotypical thing a man would do if they were proposing to their girlfriend, and bent down on one knee. "Will you, Emily, be my girlfriend?" I asked. Using my photokinectic powers, I made an optical illusion that made it look like a ring in my hand. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She seemed just as ecstatic that I was her boyfriend, just as I was excited that she was my girlfriend. Emily's face looked had a wide smile and eyes that were dancing. I was glad she was so happy. "So we're going to need to iris message a lot, huh? Or do you want to go between iris message and letter? she said. "Don't need to do either," I replied. She had a confused look on her face, but she let me continue. "I'm coming to see you." Her expression was paper-white, but darkened, then brighten. I was confused with what made her feel this puzzled. "What's wrong?" I finally asked. "I don't know, Ez. I mean, I do, but I just can't think of my general feelings. I want you to come, but it's going to take forever to get there and what if I'm…" her expression darkened again, but not for too long. "I can maybe use a plane, or use my friend's hellhound, or even the camp's pegasi." I reassured her. "Whatever, the point is I will see you tomorrow," I said. "Your confidence is really hot." she winked. "You're just hot," I joked with her, and Emily's face brightened automatically. She was blushing so much, it wasn't even normal by demigod standards. But somewhere between I could tell it was because of her lack of hair. I hated that. "I'm going to head off to sleep now, Ez," she said, tiresome. "Night." "Night," I nonchalantly said. The scene faded and with that off my chest I got ready to start my journey. 3/7/13 With the help of the camp pegasi and a son of Mercury, I finally found my way to Camp Jupiter around 3:00 p.m. The Roman demigods were slightly mean (I could even see the disgust in their eyes from a Greek on their territory), but they all knew I was just here for Emily. I walked into New Rome and immediately I went on the bus. Her address indicated that she lived in an apartment building Even though Emily still hadn't served her ten years in the legion, she lived in New Rome because they wanted to make her life as comfortable as she could while she still had it. Category:Hermione Chase Category:One-shot Category:Tragedy Category:Romance